


An Animal

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cages, Lisa and Mick buy Derek for Leonard, M/M, Mention-wolf fights, Werewolf selling list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really think he'd like this one?" the guy asked her, though his eyes were on him.</p><p>"Yeah, he will,"</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"Because I like him, we have very similar tastes,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from, but I enjoyed writing it. No regrets, though it could've been longer. Naaah, I'll more than likely make more.

 

"And you thought the worse we could do was torture you," Kate laughed in his face from the other side of the wolfsbaned gate, her body leaning lazily against the hinged side as she mocked and taunted him. He growled through a closed mouth, not wanting to say anything since she could easily throw it back in his face and he'd immediately bite back at her, like she wanted.

He just turned away, looking through the fence to the rest of the factory room. It was filled with other cages, the same size as his and they were all occupied with other werewolves of different variety. Whenever one of them was sold, there would be another wolf in there, ready to be bought.

That was his situation. Kate and her father waited until he was in his physical prime before he was put on the list. They'd made sure that he worked out, fighting against his own for survival. He was always thrown into Death matches, Derek usually being the winner since he was trained and more suited to fighting. He hated winning because the bright blue eyes he had felt heavier with each forced kill. He hated it. He was even more of a murderer now and he loathed himself for putting up with it. But what could he do? He didn't want to die through Wolf fights, and he didn't want to die through Kate or any other hunter... He had to suck it up... He'd get out, when was the question.

Right now was easier said than done. His hands were chained above him and he was bare chested, pinned to another fence and unable to move.

"C'mon, Derek... say something... at least insult me or something, I know you want to," she urged teasingly, leaning closer to him on the other end of the cage. "C'mon, attack me," she grinned sadistically. Derek just glanced at her, scoffing before turning away again. He was watching as they brought in an unconscious werewolf, shoving her into the recently emptied cage. The one that was there before was sold to some big, fancy looking guy. Probably a wolf-fight owner.

Derek didn't actually know that they existed until he heard another guy come in asking which wolf would make a great fighter in a wolf-ring. He'd learnt over time, listening in on conversations and piecing everything together. They were basically pawns in a werewolf version of dog-fights, or cock-fights... they were property to people that knew of their kind and used them to fight and win money.

"Der-bear," he instantly growled at her, turning his head to face her.

"Don't call me that!" he barked, seeing her grin widen and she laughed at him, reaching a hand into the cage to stroke her fingers against his chest.

"What? Because that's what your sister called you? You know... before I killed her-," Derek instantly shifted and tried to launch from the fence he was chained to, nearly breaking his own hands just to get at her. He snarled and roared at her, seeming to get the attention of most around them, which happened to be a bad thing because two people started heading his way, towards him cage. "You're so easy, Derek," he growled at her again, his attention switching back and forth between her and the two.

"This one?" the big guy asked the girl, eyeing him over.

 

"How can I help you two?" Kate questioned, putting on her best charming attitude for them. The other girl watched him, smiling and staring at him like she was looking right through him. She was being thorough in whatever she was looking for in him.

"We want this one," she answered, not looking away from him. Derek was still shifted, ears long, teeth sharp, claws drawn, eyes a bright blue. "... to go," she added.

"Are you sure?" Kate suddenly asked, her heartbeat skipping slightly. He could understand why. She'd made a shitty bond with him. He was her entertainment and now someone wanted him, and he was for sale. "We have so many other werewolves you could look at-,"

"Listen lady, I know what I'm looking for," she turned calmly and stared at her, a smile still in place. "I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up and sedate him, so we can get him into the van," he didn't like the idea that he was probably going to be sold now, but he loved that he'd be away from Kate. He was holding back the feeling of relief that was welling inside him.

Derek saw the hunters' smile disappear, clearly hating the turn of events, but she gave a nod, putting on a fake smile before she walked away to go get the Tranquillizer gun.

"Lisa, Mick," he glanced at them, registering that they just introduced themselves. He didn't bother, instead he just leaned back again, gradually relaxing back and calming down. The girl just continued to smile and the guy just stared at him, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Really think he'd like this one?" the guy asked her, though his eyes were on him.

"Yeah, he will,"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I like him, we have very similar tastes," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest while they waited for Kate and the tranquillizer.

\----------

He started to stir, his senses slowly coming to life again, though he was disoriented and groggy and felt a lot like shit after everything. He was tranquillized, dragged from the cage and shoved into the back of a van with his wrists clamped in thick, wolfsbane cuffs. He couldn't get out of them. And he knew that was what happened because he woke up in the van, his eyes meeting the metal ceiling as they opened. The jolt of the vehicle suddenly stopping had woken him up.

He heard a few other noises around the car, doors opening and closing, talking, werewolf being said a few times. Derek took a few deep breaths when he heard the two walking around to the back of the car, the door opening and light blearing in. He shut his eyes again, not used to the sudden beam of light. The factory wasn't exactly a well lit place and he couldn't really remember the last time he saw the sun, let alone be outside. Every wolf-fight he'd been in was indoors.

 "Look who's awake," the girl, Lisa, sang, seeming pretty happy. He just growled and attempted to open his eyes, squinting them until he saw two figures, the big guy and the girl. "Rise and shine, Fido, welcome to your new home," Derek only growled again, mostly at the name she just gave him. He reluctantly shifted, trying to stand, though it was awkward with his hands cuffed behind him. He stepped over to the edge and jumped out, the guy instantly clamping a hand around his arm so he wouldn't run. They were at what looked like bungalow, a fancy one at that. They must've been loaded or something, and there was a small factory looking building next to it, maybe for whatever their job was. It looked used.

He was practically dragged indoors, being tossed over to the sofas and landing face first on it. He sat up and growled at the guy, seeing his eyes squint in a threat, or forewarning that he'd be rewarded with a bruise or something.

 

"I'll go get my brother," the girl smiled and left the room with a skip in her step. Derek just sat there, the big guy watching over him like some guard. He stayed silent and they just stared at each other, eyes locked and threatening. The wolf didn't like this situation. What was to like about it? He was bought, for a really high sum, which was surprising. And now he was in the house of whoever was supposed to own him now. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight anymore, though that probably wasn't the case. It was mostly rich basterds that paid to see him fight, and these guys looked pretty loaded to him.

"What's his name?" he heard from somewhere behind him.

"We don't know, he just keeps growling us," 'Lisa' answered, her heels clicking across the floor until they met carpet. He waited, hearing them get closer and closer until they were walking into his line of sight.

"Have you even asked?" they stopped in front of him and the man stared, his eyes roaming over him almost hungrily. He looked over him more than once, scanning him, searching him, admiring him by the look on his face.

"No, we haven't," the girl finally answered, seeming to snap him from his thoughts and he gave them a smile before turning back to him.

"I'm Leonard Snart, and it would be common courtesy for you to answer..." he trailed off, seeming to want an answer. Derek looking him over once, giving him a suspicious look before deciding to answer.

"Derek Hale," that earned him a wider smile, the man nodding and then stepping over to him, grabbing his arm to get him to stand up.

"Keys," he called, the girl reaching in her pocket and passing them to him. "I can't have a guest feel uncomfortable, and I'm sure these are," he turned him around, and started taking them off, lingering a little as he gently ran his hand over his rear. Dereks' eyebrows rose high at that, but he stayed still, not moving or retreating. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be used for fighting...

A very strong feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) I did. They make a weird, but nice pair :)


End file.
